


A Drunken Adventure

by GrumpyHellion



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Errrrr its cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, One Shot, Swearing, Yes it cute, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyHellion/pseuds/GrumpyHellion
Summary: Hercules gets drunk and drags the others in to help confess to his soul mate.





	A Drunken Adventure

In polite society, it is generally considered an unusual situation when 4 people find themselves creeping around at 3 in the morning, searching for a frenchman.  
However, in this particular situation, it was not. 

Hercules, Alex, Eliza and Angelica crept down the corridor looking for the number 313. 

Alex was humming softly glancing back occasionally, towards Eliza, who was clinging to her sisters hand whining ‘but why do we all have to go, I want to sleeeppp’ as she swayed along in a dozy haze. Angelica looked the picture of calm and collected as she hissed ‘because Herc needs moral support. And we love him enough to give him that.’  
Hercules on the other hand looked, tense.  
He had, four hours ago, shaken Alex awake and started hissing at him with a rather terrifying gleam in his eyes.

“Are you drunk?” the much, much smaller man muttered

It was a fair question. Hercules was often drunk. But this time he looked drunker. 

“....Maybe. Point is, I’ve decided I’m in love and I want to go tell them how I feel. Now. Immediately. Pronto.”  
Alex wiped sleep from his eyes.  
“Herc, it’s eleven. I want to sleep. I haven’t slept in a week. The love of your life can wait until morning.”  
“No! They can’t cos I love them and I’m impatient and they deserve to know I would do anything for them. And I love them.”  
Alex stared at him for a second. “No” then sighed and flopped back on the bed. “I am sleeping. Now fuck off. Go bother Laf or John or someone. They can help you confess to your true love.”  
Herc paused for a second. He lent down and took a swig from a bottle of indeterminable contents and then jumped on Alex.  
It should be mentioned at this point that Hercules suited his name. He was vast. He was built like a demigod and knew it, and channeled the entirety of his vast weight on to the much smaller man.  
This was a mild surprise for Hamilton who attempted to leap up with a yell and a promise of death to Hercules, his family and this ‘fucking love of his life’ but in the end had to settle with a strangled yelp. 

The wind had been quite knocked out of him.

Hercules grinned at him “I can’t ask them.”  
“why?” Alex’s voice sounded a little strained but the fact he was able to speak at all was quite impressive.  
“because...” Herc leant in close to his ear to whisper.  
Alex’s eyes opened wide... “Oh... fuck... Lauren's owes me $40 now.... Right lets go find you some moral support and advice. I’m good I know, I’m one of the most attractive men on campus (Hercules rolled his eyes at this point, a gesture Hamilton ignored and put down to his drunk state), but in this case a second opinion would be nice.”

The two of them started running down corridors looking for Angelicas room, to discover to two girls giggling over Eliza crush.  
Alex knocked on the door “Angelica! Eliza! There’s an emergency!”  
The door was opened and Angelica peered out.  
“What..?” she had a right to sound suspicious. The last time there had been a midnight visit all hell had broken loose.  
“Angelica. Hercules wants to confess to the love of his life. You and Eliza are good at this. Help him work out what to say. And sober up. Our tap has stopped working.”  
They were duly admitted into the glowing interior of the Schuyler sanctum, more because of Eliza’s pleas than Angelicas opinions. Alex winked at Eliza. She flushed a very funny color and ran to get Herc water.  
The four of them sat there on the floor talking for two hours, creating a feasible battle plan (find Laff’s room, find ‘soulmate’ (Angelica quibbled the word ‘soulmate’ but then allowed it after Herc looked at her with tear filled eyes) confess, cuddle all night long) before setting off.

And so, this is how they were found, looking for a Frenchman, to find a soulmate, to be happy for the rest of Hercs life. 

“Could you be any louder?” Hercules had sobered up slightly at this point and looked distinctly on edge, snapping at them in a whisper.  
“Herc calm down, we’ve already established he likes you. Now you just have to be cute and lovely. Something which you suck at, but you do try hard, so that must count for something.”  
Hercules turned around with a panicked look on his face.  
“Hamilton. I am just about to tell the love of my life I adore them and that they are the one person who makes me feel happy all the time and that I want to live with them my entire life, but there is a high chance they will laugh in my face and my heart will be crushed and I will probably fall into a destructive spiral of sleep deprivation, crying and alcoholism. So it is not helpful you telling me I suck!”  
Alex looked at him stunned. Angelica and Eliza said ‘awwwwwwwww’.’ Lafayette looked at him with mild amusement from the now open door.  
“Mon Ami!” Hercules leapt about a foot in the air and the other three melted into the shadows.  
Laff grinned and carried on.  
“You have come to confess! This is exciting non?! Who is this mysterious lover? Is he - I assume it is a he? - is he here in this building? This corridor?”  
Hercules nodded dumbly.  
“Vraiment?! Ah truly you must say who he is. I will help you find this lover of yours.”  
Hercules choked out an incoherent sound. 

*unintelligible Ar noise*

Lafayette looked for a split second, disappointed, however Hercules in his muted and not-quite-sober-yet-state didn’t notice. Laffs grin never really went away and he folded his arms.

“Ah. You are searching for Aaron? He is inside, sleeping off an interesting concoction, created for him by the great George Washington. I suspect foul play non?” He leant forward with a twinkle in his eye.  
“Mais, if you wish to speak to my worthless, waste of space roommate you may attempt to do so, however it may be difficult. I do not believe he will awake for a few hours yet.” He stepped back to let Hercules past, but Hercules shook his head.  
“No, not him.”  
“Cher!” Lafayette hugged him ”You have found your voice! This pleases me! But if not him then.. John? Surely not! You love the little Lauren's!?” Lafayette looked both thrilled and a little confused. It was common knowledge that John was madly in love with Alex, but that Alex didn’t pay any attention to common knowledge, hadn't realized yet and was currently in love with Eliza.  
It was a, confusing situation.  
“No Laff. I don’t love Lauren's.”  
And this point Lafayette looked genuinely confused. “Then I do not know who you are looking for cher? I cannot help unless you give me a name. Perhaps, euurrr, Madison...? Non, that would be a strange situation, you two are practically brothers. Jefferson!? I would be surprised... Hercules, I do not know! Tell me, put me out of my suspense!”  
Lafayette had lent back against the door frame counting on his fingers and now looked up with a laugh in his eye.  
Hercules sighed and beckoned him forward. Lafayette laughed out loud  
“Oh? It is an secr-!”  
Hercules grabbed him and slammed their mouths together.  
Lafayette in true French fashion, responded so eagerly that Hercules actually lifted him off his feet.  
Alex and Eliza stood there watching until Angelica grabbed their heads and slammed them together.  
Eliza punched Angelica just at the same time Alex dipped Eliza causing a painful shot to Angelicas kidney.  
When she had risen from her pain, Alex and Eliza were staring soulfully into each others eyes imitating Laff and Herc.  
“Hercules... I am uncertain whether I should punch you for taking so long to inform me of your affections or kiss you again.” Hercules looked at him a little uncomfortably.  
“As I am debating, you must inform me, did you truly mean all that you said outside my door a few minutes ago?”  
Hercules looked even more awkward. “Maybe...” he muttered after a short pause  
Lafayette looked at him with an expression of complete joy “Hercules...” The level of sweet fondness in his voice would have made turkish delights feel ill. “I would never have laughed... Ah cher I have decided I wish to kiss you again... and again... and - “

“And I’m off!” Angelica marched past the two newly found couples  
She never had had much of a stomach for romance. Or any of that relationship stuff in all honesty. Give her two good friends and a book and she’d be happy.  
She meandered off to her room. It was late and she had a debate tomorrow. She would destroy Jefferson whatever happened but... well it didn’t hurt to be on top form.

And yes. She did spend the entire night reading. And yes. She did destroy Jefferson. And yes. The various couples did fall asleep in each others arms. Hercules in particular, found Layettes endless murmur of why Hercules was the most incredible human in the world a little soporific.  
And yes. They did live happily ever after.


End file.
